My BabySitter's A Vampire: WITCH way is Oz?
by DisneyFingerzXD
Summary: An evil witch who goes to Ethan and Benny's school wants to get revenge on a new student there. Will saving the new girl take all the team has got?
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, so this is my very first fan fiction, and I hope you all enjoy it, and I encourage reviews a lot, and if I get 10 reviews, then I'll upload another chapter. Thanks for reading! ~DisneyFingerzXD**

**_"_**_GiGi-_Gertrude's _house looked like a whole different world. There were extremely short neon-wearing servants hobbling about, carrying the strangest smelling potions around. Unusual trees sprouted from the wood foundations, and the air was misty green._

_ Two odd –looking creatures Benny couldn't identify blocked a door with two simple "G"'s written on it. _

_ One creature with three eyes and one foot spoke first._

_"You have trespassed. Prepare to die."_

**Chapter 1**

"First of all," Ethan began, reaching for his math textbook. "The episode of _Myth Busters _last night was based on Egyptian myths, not European m-"

Ethan closed his locker door, and looked to his left, surprised not to see his friend, Benny there. Instead, a beautiful girl was in his place, looking very confused.

The girl had brown hair that was curled at her shoulders, and a long, poofy blue dress. She held out a hand to Ethan.

"Hi, I'm Dory. I'm new here from Kansas. Do you know where Mrs. Jones' room is?" she asked Ethan wiped a sweaty palm onto his jeans, and began to shake Dory's hand. As soon as he touched her, he had a vision.

_Dory, Benny, and Ethan were tied to a wall while an evil laugh sounded in the distance. Dory struggled as half of her body began to disintegrate._

Dory ripped her hand away from Ethan, and stepped backwards.

"A-are you okay?" she asked. Ethan blinked twice. Dory was even more majestic than Sarah was. And if the sun hit Dory's face right, more beautiful. Her perfect, soft voice put him in a trance.

"Um, yeah, just trying to remember where Mrs. Jones' room is," he lied. Dory nodded understandingly.

"Well, you haven't told me your name, yet." She reminded him. Ethan felt so stupid, and blurted his name out goofily. He took a deep breath, and tried again.

"I'm Ethan. Mrs. Jones' room is straight down the hallway." Dory nodded.

"Thanks, Ethan. See you around?" she asked. Dory didn't wait for an answer, and strode off in the direction of Mrs. Jones' room.

Did "around" mean soon? Did it mean after class, I'll meet you? Ethan slumped down on a bench, and tried to clear his head. Benny plopped down next to him.

"_Now _you show up?" Ethan snapped. He hoped Dory hadn't listened too closely about _Myth Busters. _He didn't want a new girl thinking he was a nerd already.

"This girl, GiGi looked like she wanted to pick a fight with me." Benny said. "She's after me because I cut in front of her in the lunch line…It was the last burrito!"

Ethan's best friend planted his hands on Ethan's shoulders, and shook him vigorously.

"IT WAS THE LAST BURRITO!" Benny repeated.

Usually, Ethan would pry himself away, very annoyed with Benny. But today, he was in a sparkling mood. And yes, it was because he had just talked to a girl (besides Sarah and Erica) without embarrassing himself too badly.

"How many times have we been pushed around?" Ethan asked rhetorically.

"I don't know, ever since we've known Rory," Benny answered anyway. Ethan stood up, throwing a weak fist into the air.

"We can't let someone as small, or as…young as _her _push us around." Ethan continued. "I say we stand up to her, and show her who's boss!"

"Who, us?" Benny asked.

"Yes, us!" Ethan responded, now annoyed. He really wasn't sure if his plan would work, but it was worth a shot.

He spotted GiGi across the hall, writing in…a diary? But that was besides the point. He found this a perfect opportunity to stand up to the bully. He laid a hand on Benny's shoulder, and pointed to GiGi.

"See? See her there? We can go confront her right now!" he said. When he pulled his friend along, Benny led him the wrong way.

"Ethan, we're late for class." Was all he said.


	2. Chapter 2

**I lied. **

**All of your cries for more convinced me to add another chapter. Maybe I might lie again, but I want MORE reviews at least. Please tell your friends about my story, and all you guests out there, I want your reviews, too! But I truly believe all of you love it, so, yeah.**

**Oh, please check out ****My Babysitter's a Vampire: Jane's Night Out.**** You all might enjoy that one, too. So, here goes my next chapter. Please leave feedback.**

**And when more people read these on a regular basis, I promise to stop lecturing about reviews.**

**I promise.**

**Chapter 2**

"So, he _suggested_ to stand up to GiGi?" Sarah asked. "Thanks for telling us Benny, but I don't see a threat. But I have to admit that _is _weird behavior."

She, Erica, and Benny sat down with their lunches. That day was Sloppy Joe day, but the only one with that was Benny. Sarah and Erica brought some steak for lunch. Knowing them, Benny assumed there was blood cooked into it.

"Honestly, I want to be there when he does it." Erica admitted. "That's going to be a fight I don't want to miss."

"I know! It'll be called 'Ethan gets his butt kicked by a girl!" Benny added. He saw Sarah punch Erica, and Sarah also kicked Benny in his shin under the table.

"Whether this GiGi put him under a spell or not, we _have_ to stop him!" she warned.

Sarah was right. And besides, Ethan had shared some of his comebacks with Benny during 3rd period, and they sucked.

Stupid, dumb, weak, and witch were among the five insults. No one would bat an eye and those comments. The fifth one had been "you punch like a girl" but for the best, Benny had crossed that one out for Ethan.

"Ethan, 3:00!" Erica murmured. Sarah leaned close into the table.

"Whatever you do-A. Stop him, and B. Don't mention GiGi." She said. The group nodded just as Ethan sat down.

"Hey, guys." he said, setting down his salad. He raised his hand to stop whoever was going to speak next.

"By the way, Brock is planning to go into the girls' locker room again." he said. Erica smiled evilly.

"Yay!" she stood up. "Now for lunch I actually have a bite to eat!" Benny rolled his eyes as Erica practically flew off in the direction of the locker rooms. She had a thing for blood. A never-ending thirst that provoked her for days.

Sarah gave Benny a look that said "stall Ethan!" and then ran off after her friend.

"Good. They're gone. Let's go find GiGi." Ethan declared, deserting his salad and exiting the lunch room. Like a good friend, Benny chased after him.

"Dude, I don't think this is such a good idea." he said. "Um, GiGi doesn't care what you'll say. She'll just beat you up."

"Not after the comment I just added…Cheater!" Ethan said. Benny rolled his eyes, and someone yanked his shoulder back. He turned around to see GiGi.

"We meet again, shrimp." she said.

"You're shorter than me." Benny pointed out. GiGi scowled even more, and Ethan turned around. Benny wished for the best.

"Your friend got any smart comments for me? If so, you _both _get it!" she yelled. The hallway became quiet.

"No." Benny said quickly. Ethan stepped closer to GiGi, and folded his arms across his chest.

"_Yes_." he corrected. Benny saw GiGi get a fist ready, and he braced for impact.

"You're mean, stinky, mad, stupid, dumb, weak," Ethan paused to look at his hand. "And you cheated on the math test on Friday!" He yelled back. The whole hallway burst into laughter.

"What are you? Five?" GiGi demanded. "I bet you guys fight like babies!" she added. More laughter broke out.

Benny suddenly felt extremely upset. A girl who was younger, smaller, and meaner that him challenged himself and his best friend. The things Ethan said made no difference. But there was one work left to try.

"Witch!" Benny spat. GiGi's scary face melted away, and she looked hurt. She buried her face into her hands, and sprinted away.

Most of the crowd murmured and trudged away, obviously upset a fight didn't break out. Although some people patted Benny on the back because he had won.

No one had the courage to stand up to GiGi, and the one who _did_ beat her beat her with the word "witch". Benny couldn't believe his luck. No one would have to worry about the bully anymore.

He looked for his pal, Ethan, but he spotted Ethan following GiGi's trail of tears. What was that boy up to? Benny had no other idea but to leave his victory lane, and follow Ethan.

"What in the world do you think you're doing?" he asked. Ethan didn't look back, but kept slowly following the trail.

"Don't you think it's weird how she struck out on the word 'witch'?" Ethan responded.

"Well, yeah, I guess." Benny said as he shrugged. "But, you know…Does it matter? I defeated her!"

Ethan waved it off as GiGi came into view. She was in a corner on a bench furiously writing in her diary again.

Benny wondered why and evil bully even had a diary, and of course why she was writing in one. Even he and Ethan didn't do that, and they were known around the school as nerdy geeks.

Soon, Ethan and Benny were standing right in front of the bench, her knees covering the secret journal.

Her black hair was now pulled back in a messy ponytail, and was she wearing glasses? She certainly wasn't wearing them during the stand-up.

GiGi peeked up from the diary, and let out a sharp and quick scream. She even dropped the diary on the floor, pen attached. GiGi stuffed her glasses in her back-pack, and sized her enemies. To Benny, she looked less "Tuff" now.

"What do you two _want_?! Haven't you ruined my life _enough_!?" She snapped. Ethan backed up, and put his hands up.

"Uh, sorry, but what's wrong with the word 'witch'?" he asked. GiGi flinched at the word again, and slung her backpack on her shoulder, clenching her teeth.

"I mean-we honestly thought it wouldn't work!" Benny added.

"Then why'd you say it, smart ones?" she accused, storming off and purposefully slugged Ethan's shoulder.

His eyes turned white, and Ethan stood there in an awkward pose, watching a vision silently in his head. Benny hated it when Ethan did that in public.

True, he couldn't help it when someone touched him who was vision-worthy, but students strolling down the hallway looked at Ethan like-"who's that creep"?

Benny slumped down on the bench, and a couple seconds later, Ethan snapped back into reality, and joined his friend on the bench.

"I just had a vision." he announced.

"Yeah, I noticed." Benny murmured.

"Yup. Second one of the day." Ethan added.

"You had one earlier today? You didn't tell me about that one!" Benny said. Ethan sighed.

"Okay, well, don't pay too much attention to this, but I met a new girl, and her name's Dory." he began. "When we shook hands, I had a vision that we were tied to a wall along with her, and there was an evil witch laugh, and Dory began to disintegrate."

Benny cringed, and Ethan continued.

"This vision was of GiGi. Her skin turned from green to her natural chestnut color. And then she laughed like an evil witch."

"Impersonation?" Benny guessed. Now it was Ethan's turned to roll his eyes.

"I think GiGi is a witch, but I know how we can know for sure." Ethan said. Benny accidentally kicked something under the bench, and slowly picked it up. He and Ethan looked at each other.

"The Diary!" they said in unison.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ah, alright, you convinced me. You all have begged me to add another chapter to this story, and I am.**

**BUT**

**Show me that you want this!**

**Review, review, review!**

** DisneyFingerzXD**

**Chapter 3**

Ethan was laying on his bed, reading GiGi's diary. Most of it was about 'being a witch is hard. There's no best friend to tell your secret to,' and how she liked Brock, the girls' bathroom guy.

"Today I met the nicest girl on the planet." Ethan read aloud. "Her name is Dory, and she may be nice, but she's invading my territory with peace and…_good_. I'll have to do something to her…

"This jerkface named Benny almost broke the curse today. One more time, and I'm over. But he has a hot friend. I think his name is Ethan. I plan to steal him to seal the curse. Now all I have to do is"

Ethan turned the page, but no other words remained. _Great_. He thought. _If only Benny and I hadn't crept up on her at that exact moment, she would have finished her thought_.

Suddenly, Ethan processed something in his mind about the diary. He scrambled over to his computer, and logged into a video chat with Benny.

"What's up!" his friend chirped.

"Big news. And it's creepy." Ethan began. "GiGi likes me." Benny hung his mouth open.

"Um, no way! I saw the way she treated you. There is absolutely no chemistry there." Benny said.

"Remember, you're _failing_ chemistry." Ethan pointed out. "Besides, it says it right here in the book. 'he has a hot friend. I think his name is Ethan. I PLAN TO STEAL HIM!'"

"So, Ethan, let me get this straight. GiGi is a witch. Who _looooooves_ you. But what's her relation to Dory? What's wrong with her?"

Ethan nodded and flipped through the book. As he was reading it, he had noticed GiGi was heavy on journaling. She could word-for-word describe everything the principal had said at the pep rally earlier that month.

"Wait a minute. Benny, GiGi's real name is…Gertrude."

"Hmmm…Sounds like a witch's name." Benny agreed. "At least we have some material against her. Wait-Ethan, read the first page of the book."

His friend turned the page and began to read.

"Hi, Diary. I'm Gertrude. AKA GiGi. If anyone found out my real name, I would _die_. I live under a curse, but I don't want to talk about it. Apparently, the Dorothy my sisters want revenge on (which is my quest) is at a really strange White Chapel School, or whatever." Ethan stopped reading. "Um, did she just say Dorothy? That must be Dory's real name!"

"Gertrude is a witch whose sisters want her to get revenge on Dorothy." Benny pointed out. "Sounds a little fairy-tale-ish."

"Oz!" Ethan called out. "She's one of the wicked witches! They must be castaways from the land of Oz.

"Think about it!" he continued. "Okay. So the wicked witch of the east got a house planted on her, and the wicked witch of the west got melted, so…"

"We live in the north." Benny supplied. Ethan continued talking because he was on a roll.

"So, the wicked witch of the North is out to get Dorothy's daughter, Dory! But what's the curse?"

"I don't know. But I have a student directory! We can find Gertrude's house, and melt her!" Benny suggested.

As long as it had something to do with melting someone, he was all for it.

Ethan's house- 4:30 PM (Rory)

Rory knocked on the door of Ethan's house. He waited for the cream-colored door to open, welcoming him in.

Really, he thought he shouldn't have had to arrive there. But the new movie he, Ethan and Benny should have seen started an hour ago. Rory wasn't surprised they stood him up. Again. They were always off doing some cool fighting and work without him.

Jane opened the door and rolled her eyes.

"If you're looking for Ethan, he's not here. My parents are doing backyard work, so make this quick." She ordered.

"Good! So…Ethan's on his way to the movie theater?" Rory asked. They could still catch the 5:00 showing.

"I highly doubt it. His bike's in the garage."

Great. Ethan and most-likely Benny had officially ditched him. Rory wondered if Erica and Sarah liked Sci-Fi.

Jane noticed Rory's look of sadness, and she sighed in defeat.

"Okay. So I _did_ listen in on his conversation," she confessed. "I found out that he's chasing after a girl. GiGi? Gertrude? I had trouble identifying which was which."

"She's a witch!?" Rory couldn't believe it. But why did Ethan like her. After all, he was chasing after her. Rory had been getting a vibe that Ethan liked Sarah, but obviously that was wrong.

"Where does this…GiGi live?" Rory seethed.

"I don't know. How am I supposed to hear Benny on video chat say she lives at 49 White Chapel Drive?" Jane asked.

"Thanks! Jane, I owe you _big_ time!" Rory said. He began to walk down their driveway until her heard the door close. Then, he used his vampire speed to get to GiGi's house in the nick of time.

There was a small, shabby house standing before him. Either GiGi's parents were poor, or they had never heard of gardeners.

"Uh, Rory, what are you doing here!?" Benny asked. He and Ethan walked up to the driveway to him with a bucket of water.

Rory fell down into the fetal position, and began to rock back and forth.

"I'm sorry!" he yelled. "I didn't see you guys at the movies, so I went to Ethan's house, but you weren't there, so I-"

"This bucket of water isn't for _you_! It's for the witch." Ethan said.

"We're going to melt her!" Benny added excitedly.

Rory stood up and dusted himself off.

"Right." He said. "But what about that movie? We were supposed to see it at 3:30!"

"Either we go to the movies, or we save someone's life. Because you can't have both!" Benny explianed.

"Oh," Rory mumbled, feeling small.

"Hey, Benny and I are going in. If we don't come out in 20 minutes, go get help. Thanks!" Ethan called. He and Benny entered the house.

Instead of wondering why GiGi's door was unlocked, Rory avoided the dead cacti in the yard, and sat down. Maybe Benny and Ethan weren't his real friends.

But, if he could stick to his word and go get help in 20 minutes, he could prove himself worthy.


End file.
